


warmth

by nats_zoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALSO THE ENDIGN REALLY SUCKS, Comfort, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, Panic Attacks, but also its based off personal experiences?? so i figured i should tag it just in case, have fun w it :), i have no idea how to write conclusions for essays and that REALLY shows in my creative writing, if it's a sensitive topic for some people, it goes from reader being lovesick to UH OH CRYING????, it might not qualify as a "panic attack" more like jsut crying, no beta we die like men, okay so, the sequence of events here make absolutely no sense im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nats_zoo/pseuds/nats_zoo
Summary: kiyoko shimizu terrified you. it wasn't all bad, though.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> okay so !!! here's another kind-of-not-great oneshot. this time im deciding to indulge my questioning WLW side and i wrote a little drabble for kiyoko because i Love Her So Much  
> i hope you guys enjoy! as always, leave any comments on things you liked or disliked.   
> love you guys. thanks for all the support on my writing that i've gotten so far. happy reading!!

kiyoko shimizu terrified you. 

though you’re sure it wasn’t intentional on her part--and it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing in the first place. the girl was an angel, so pure and kind with everything she did. even the way she walked seemed graceful and you couldn’t help but admire her and gaze at her constantly rather than attending to your duties as co-manager of the karasuno volleyball club. 

she was just so beautiful. for a while you tried to convince yourself that this was simple adoration. more of an i-want-to-be-like-her feeling than anything else. after a while you came to realize that that simply wasn't an accurate way to describe your feelings towards her. you submitted yourself to the truth--that you, wholly and purely, adored kiyoko shimizu. 

you didn’t act on it all too much, far too nervous in her presence to do anything. you doubted her interest in you anyways, as she had quite a few admirers including the two eccentric second-years of the team. you were content with your place in her life, though, never deciding to stray too far from your title as “friend” and “co-manager.” 

you were fine with watching from the sidelines, analyzing the graceful, elegant way in which she completed mundane tasks and helped others with no expectation of getting anything in return. 

though, you supposed life didn’t always allow for you to carry out your ideals. fate had pushed you straight into kiyoko’s arms without any semblance of a warning. 

it had been a rough day. you had a test in your worst class that you were sure you failed, and the thought of having to admit to your parents that you might have to take supplementary classes loomed over you like a threatening gray cloud. after that, little things (which normally wouldn’t have bothered you) seemed to build up throughout the day and led to an embarrassing display of weakness in the storage room. 

kiyoko asked you to help her roll out the ball carts and you complied easily, thinking that the task would help occupy your thoughts and calm you down. it served to do the opposite, though, as you’d hit your arm on the cart and that served as the breaking point for the day. 

everything came crashing down on you, your emotions acting as a physical burden that forced you to your knees. your arms wrapped around yourself and you shuffled to push yourself against one of the walls of the storage room. you clamped a hand over your mouth to muffle sobs, face flushing as tears rolled heavily down your cheeks. 

this was embarrassing. this was stupid. you felt weak for breaking down like this while you were still at school. 

footsteps that you hadn’t noticed initially made there way to the storage room. as a form appeared in the doorway you shoved your face into your knees to avoid having to look at whoever caught you at such a vulnerable moment. 

there was a soft gasp. the thumping of feet against the hardwood floor coming in your direction and making you tense up. a hand delicately found its way onto your shoulder and you couldn’t help but flinch at the contact. 

“[name].” a voice spoke, too familiar for your liking. she placed another hand on your other shoulder and despite the swarm of thoughts and emotions you couldn’t help but relax into her warm touch. “[name], it’s just me. can you look up for me?” 

you gathered yourself, taking a moment to inhale a shaky, unstable breath and tilt your head up. there was no doubt that your face was likely flushed and swollen from incessant tears, and your lips were quivering with brewing sobs. 

“everything is okay. can you breathe with me for a little bit?” a shaky nod. she was so patient with you, taking the time to guide you through simple breathing exercises and calm you down. at one point her hands had slipped down your arms to gentle grasp your fingers, rubbing smooth, comforting patterns between the dips of your knuckles. 

you don’t know how much time had passed, but you were thankful she’d stayed with you the whole time. after a while, your breathing slowed into a normal pace and your tears had long since dried into a tacky layer on your skin. 

kiyoko’s eyes, shimmering with concern and care, stared up into yours with gentleness that made your stomach flutter. the corners of her lips turned upwards. “are you feeling a little better?” you didn’t think you could talk much without breaking down into tears again, so you gave her a small nod. 

“we can talk about it if you’d like. but if not, then that’s fine. i can just stay with you here.” 

only a short moment passed, until you jerked up at the realization that you’d hindered her from her responsibilities. relaying this to her with shaky, clipped words, she only gave a soft laugh in response and shook her head, telling you that she’d known something must’ve been wrong and had asked the boys to make do with what she brought out while she took care of you. 

you still felt guilty, and it was evident in the way your eyes turned to the polished hardwood floor. hands took hold of your shoulders, locking you into a warm embrace. your breath hitched, a watercolor red flooding your face as you subconsciously melted into the hug. 

“don’t worry, please.” she mumbled softly. her breath fanned warm against your skin and you held back a shiver. “let me take care of you.” 

you couldn’t find it in you to argue against her, yielding easily to her tender command. your eyes fluttered closed--not out of drowsiness but out of a whole contentment with being in her presence, her embrace. 

it was warm and quiet. you melted further into her shoulder and let out a long sigh. it was nice. 


End file.
